Un Dios y Una Vampiresa ¿Que puede salir Mal?
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: En esta Historia conocerán las diversas situaciones que tendrán que enfrentar Jackal "Poseidon"Sleipnir (Yo) y Seras Victoria ahora que son pareja, Lo se mal Summary pero les aseguro que la Historia es buena
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

No te enojes

Era una bella mañana en Ponyviile, todos los habitantes ya habían comenzado a realizar sus labores diarias pero eso no nos importa.

Ahora enfoquémonos en donde nuestra historia comienza, al lado de la alcaldía podemos ver una casa del mismo tamaño que esta, en aquella casa vivía una pareja algo peculiar y se preguntaran ¿Por qué carajos es peculiar?, pues verán esta pareja estaba conformada por un alicornio macho se trataba de mí, Jackal "Poseidón" Sleipnir amo y señor de todos los mares y por Seras Victoria una bella bat ponie, y ustedes dirán ¿Un BatPonie eso que tiene de especial? Es ahí cuando les digo que lo que la hace especial es que no es originaria de esta dimensión, ahí una gran historia detrás de esto historia que no les contare no por falta de tiempo sino por la razón de que me da flojera además de que suena mejor cuando ella la cuenta.

En fin al parecer nos estamos desviando un poco, así que centrémonos en el presente, bien es aquí donde comienza la historia.

Era una bella mañana en….. oh mierda si eso ya lo había dicho, bien ahora si comencemos.

Me desperté en mi suavecita y acolchonada cama oh sí que bien se duerme ahí, tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para percatarme de Seras no se encontraba junto a mí.

"Debe estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno"-pensé,

Baje rápidamente a la cocina esperando ver a Seras cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba ahí-"Oh pero yo tengo hambre ¿Dónde estará?-pensé otra vez-.

Así comencé a buscarla en toda la casa hasta que finalmente la encontré-Oh mi amor aquí estas-dije acercándome a ella.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarla pude notar cierto enojo en su bella y tierna mirada, claro si es que a eso se le puede decir enojo es que por Gaia es tan linda que hasta enojada se ve tierna.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunte desviando la mirada para no reírme de su intento de enojo.

¿Tú qué crees?-me respondió con otra pregunta.

-Que si

-Si sabes que día fue ayer no

-Emm¿ sábado?

Seras me vio con cara de ay este pendejo, para después decirme-Si sábado y ¿si recuerdas lo que me prometiste que haríamos verdad?

- ir a la iglesia-respondí aun desviando la mirada

-Sleipnir mírame a los ojos y deja de hacerte el chistoso

"Oh mierda me llamo Sleipnir esto es cosa seria"-pensé-Segura que quieres que te vea a los ojos

-Si tonto

No tuve otro remedio que mirarla a los ojos-Em Ja..ja-trataba de contener la risa era tan gracioso, por más que ella lo intentaba no se le daba eso de enojarse.

-Ahora si ¿Qué es lo que me prometiste

En ese momento mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar-Oh si, te prometí pasar todo el día junto a ti, llevarte a varios lugares, apapacharte y finalmente llevarte a cenar a un restaurante elegan….-fue ahí cuando recordé que no cumplí mi promesa-Ay no amor discúlpame enserio lo olvide por completo es que yo…

-No digas más si, ahí se vio el cariño preferiste ir a hacer idioteces con tus hermanos que cumplir la promesa que me habías hecho, Sleipnir me decepcionaste

-Por favor Vicky discúlpame no fue mi intención

Seras comenzó a llorar-Silencio por favor, toda la semana estuve esperando a que ese día llegara, con eso de que te vas gran parte del día yo pensé que….sabes que olvídalo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas

-No amor espera por favor yo….,No pude terminar Seras ya se había marchado a no sé dónde.

"Debe haber una manera de compensarla y hacer que me perdone"-pensé-Lo tengo.

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa y me subi en mi automóvil un Viper SRT 2014. Se preguntaran ¿Un carro en equestria? Pues la respuesta es sí recuerden que soy un dios las leyes espacio tiempo no aplican conmigo.

Como les decía, prendí el carro y comenzó a manejar al estilo Toretto, tome rumbo hacia Canterlot. Conduje alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que finalmente llegue a mi destino, estacione mi auto en el palacio de Canterlot obviamente sin autorización de las princesas pero no me importo llevaba prisa.

-Haber una barrera anti magia sobre mi carrito para evitar problemas, y ahora me largo de aquí antes de que me vean.

Me fui corriendo de ahí, comenzó a recorrer las calles como un maldito loco hasta que finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando.

- "Élégant Poney" vaya nombre para un restaurante-dije mientras entraba a aquel lugar.

Me acerque al refinadito de la entrada y le pregunte-quiero una reservación para esta noche ¿Usted es el encargado de hacerlas?

-Oh pego clago que si-el encargado tenía un tono francés al hablar

-Excelente me gustaría reservar una mesa para esta noche

-Muy bien ahoga solo dígame la hoga específica y cuantos lo acompañaran

-Pues solo seré yo y mi novia, y seria a las 9 de la noche

El encargado comenzó a anotar la hora de mi reservación en una libreta-Muy bien señog está listo lo espegamos a las nueve en punto

Después de esto regrese a Ponyville a buscar a Seras, claro no sin antes comprar algunos regalos para ella.

-Hola Roseluck ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh hola Sleipnir yo muy bien y ¿tú?

-Pues la verdad estoy mal, discutí con Seras, ella se fue y no sé dónde está, es por eso que estoy aquí para comprarle flores y preguntarte si la has visto

-Lo siento Sleipnir no la he visto por aquí, ahora dime ¿Cuáles y cuantas flores necesitas?

-Necesito un ramo, que este conformado por las flores más hermosas que tengas-

-Bien-Roseluck comenzó a crear un ramo con Rosas, Claveles, Tulipanes, Margaritas y Girasoles al terminar se acercó y me lo entrego

-Muchas Gracias ¿Cuánto es?-dije tomando el ramo

-De nada ya verás que con esto te perdona, en fin son 35 Bits

Le entregue el dinero y rápidamente me dirigí a Sugarcube Corner, al entrar Pinkie Pie me recibió con su ya habitual felicidad.

-Hola Sleipnir que gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Hola Pinkie, si necesito que me prepares varios cupcakes de chocolate

-Entendido, algo más

-Si quiero que los decores a tal manera que cuando los junte se pueda leer la frase "Perdóname" entendido

-Oki Doki Loki-sin más Pinkie entro a la cocina y con una velocidad tremenda regreso con una caja de cupcakes.

-Wow vaya que eres rápida

-Si lo sé, ahora aquí está tu pedido son 25 Bits

Toma muchas Gracias Pinkie-Despues de esto me retire rápidamente solo para dirigirme a la Boutique de Rarity, al tocar Sweetie Belle quien ya era mayor me abrió y me saludo.

-Sleipnir, hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola Sweetie, de casualidad no está tu hermana

-Si, espera un momento voy por ella-Sweetie se dirigio a donde Rarity se encontraba, 5 minutos de espera después pude ver a Rarity acercarse a mi.

-Oh vaya Sleipnir hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que quieres que te muestre los smokings, porque vaya que te verías muy bien con uno puesto

-Pues veras no vengo a eso, necesito que me muestres los vestidos que tengas y que creas que se verían bien en Seras

-Ya veo, le regalaras un vestido, bien espérame aquí enseguida vuelvo

Rarity se dirigió a un cuarto, me dejo esperando 20 minutos hasta que al fin regreso con una gran variedad de vestidos.

Sé que no soy un gran conocedor de estas cosas pero cuando se trata de mi bella Vicky puedo llegar a ser un experto. Luego de ver todos los vestidos que me mostro finalmente me decidí por uno color morado que tenía algunos diamantes en la zona del cuello

Le pague a Rarity la cantidad que me dijo. Y vaya cantidad pero no me importo dado que soy millonario, en fin me retire de ahí me dirigí a mi casa para dejar las cosas que compre. Obviamente las escondí en dado caso de que Seras regresara.

Luego de esto Salí a buscar a Seras, recorrí el pueblo como un loco, incluso busque en el bosque everfree, pregunte a todos los ponies ahí hice esto alrededor de 2 horas solo para darme por vencido al no poder encontrarla.

Regrese a mi casa solo para llevarme la sorpresa de ver a Seras sentada en la sala, Al verme volvió a poner su mirada de "Enojo".

-Oh veo que regresaste ¿Dónde estabas? De seguro haciendo idioteces con tus hermanos o me ¿Equivoco?

-No Vicky yo fui a hacer unas cosas es más quiero que vengas a verlas-dije sacando las cosas que le compre.

Seras ni siquiera me veía, ella me daba la espalda me di cuenta de que no iba a ir así que decidí acercarme a ella.

-Esto fue lo que hice en todo el día amor-dije mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores, el vestido y la caja de Cupcakes

-Jackie ¿en serio? Esto es para mí

-SI amada mía es para ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar lo que te hice

En ese instante Seras abrió la caja de cupcakes y lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos al ver la frase "Perdóname"

-Ay Jackie esto, Si amor si te perdono ven acá-Me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y me dio un apasionado beso, segundos después terminamos con aquel beso

Regreso en un momento Jackie-me dijo mientras se dirigía a nuestra habitación, minutos después regreso solo que ahora llevaba puesto el vestido que le compre, además de un collar de perlas y unos bellos pendientes color pata. Yo quedé perplejo al verla

-Y ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves preciosa cariño que digo preciosa hermosa

-Ay qué cosas dices amor

-Cariño ¿qué hora es?-pregunte

-Son las 8:30 por

-Pues digamos que hice una reservación a las 9 en cierto restaurante ubicado en canterlot

-En serio Jackie y que estamos esperando vámonos

Obedecí como el mandilón que soy, nos subimos al auto y conduje con destino a Canterlot. Finalmente llegamos puntuales al restaurante una vez ahí el encargado nos recibió y nos llevó a nuestra mesa

-O Señog Sleipnir esta es su mesa

-Muchas Gracias

-No es nada en un momento los atienden-nos dijo el encargado retirándose

-Jackie esto es maravilloso muchas Gracias

-No tienes que agradecer nada cielo aquí el agradecido debería ser yo por tener a una bella dama como tú a mi lado

-Awww amor ven acá-dijo mientras me besaba apasionadamente

-Te prometo que será una cena inolvidable

-Eso espero-finalizo Seras

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Díganme**** amigos les gusto, ojala este fic sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber con un review me ayudarian mucho, también pueden darme algun consejo,recomendación o algo que les gustaría que agregara, sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La cena

Hola como están, aquí Sleipnir reportándose, díganme niños o quien sea que este leyendo esto en ¿Qué nos quedamos? No es como si lo haya olvidado o algo así.

Lectores:¡EN LA CENA IDIOTA¡

-Idiota yo son unos insensibles (Comienza a llorar),Snif..snif bien sin más preámbulos comencemos

Restaurante "Elegant Poney"-Wow wow corte corte es enserio, jajajaja lo sigo diciendo vaya nombrecito que le ponen a estos restaurantes, jajaja solo miren Elegant Poney a quien se le ocurrirán semejantes babosadas.

-Yo no le veo la gracia señog Sleipnir-Se trataba de un unicornio color marrón con peinado de Benito Juárez y un bigotazo estilo francés

-¿Quién carajo eres tu? Y ¿Cómo mierda sabes mi nombre?

-Vega yo soy el dueño de Elegant Poney y si conozco su nombre es pogque usted es uno de los cazagecompensas más famosos de equestria

-Oh usted es el dueño bien venga acérquese le diré algo-El dueño se me acerco, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente le solté un golpe en la cara. Automáticamente cayó al suelo

-Am Ahuizotl puedes venir y llevarte a este sujeto está interrumpiendo mi historia-de la nada Ahuizotl apareció, portaba el uniforme de un guardaespaldas.

-Jefecito lo sello por si quiere regresar

-No Ahuizotl no quiero que regrese-dicho esto Ahuizotl aventó al pony ese al contenedor de basura más cercano-Muchas Gracias ahora sí en que me quede, Ah si la cena bien comencemos.

Seras y yo estábamos en aquel elegante restaurante esperando ser atendidos-"Carajo ustedes no odian esperar a que los atiendan porque yo sí, en fin prosigamos"-.

-Jackie ¿crees que no atiendan pronto?-me pregunto

-De que te quejas si ni siquiera puedes comer comida normal, recuerda que te alimentas me mi sangre

-Si lo sé pero no digas que no te gusta

-Me encanta dulzura, pero que podemos hacer tenemos que esperar.

Esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos más hasta que un mesero con el mismo acento francés que tenían todos en ese lugar nos atendió

-Buenas Noches yo sege su mesego esta noche, aquí les dejo la cagta pero mientras deciden les gustaría que les sirva algo de beber-dijo mostrándonos varias botellas de vino-(E de mencionar que nunca había probado el vino, digamos que yo soy más de pulque o mezcal pero no tenía otra opción)

-Oh yo quiero vino tinto señor mesero-dijo Seras con su inocente voz (Claro solo su voz era inocente porque uff si supieran como es a la hora de ustedes saben oh por Gaia es una fiera, es más es ella la que me dice donde y cuando no yo, parece que nos estamos desviando, bien continuemos)

-"Mierda yo no sé nada sobre estas bebidas finas, supongo que ordenare lo mismo que ella)-pensé

-Y ¿Paga usted señog?

-También vino tinto

El mesero nos sirvió el vino para después marcharse otra vez, quiero suponer que fue para darnos tiempo de decidir que patillo ordenar.

Comencé a ver el menú, pude ver gran cantidad de platillos con nombres raros, puse cara de pendejo al ver cada cosa que estaba escrita. Seras noto esto al parecer ella ya había estado en un lugar así, menos mal que no fue con otro porque si no mal recuerdo yo soy su primer novio pero bueno.

Ella me comenzó a explicar cómo estaba organizado todo este desmadre claro que yo le preste atención y como no hacerlo se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y ni hablar se sus sensuales pelos de escoba.

-Y esto está hecho a base de heno frito, espárragos y otras verduras hervidas

-Oh ya veo se puede decir que es algo así como una ensalada de verduras

-Exactamente cielo es como una ensalada

-Supongo que ordenare esto y tú?

-Yo ordenare un sexy cuello de alicornio-me dijo en tono seductor

-y de ¿Postre?-Seras al escucharme decir esto se me acerco al oído, ya se imaginaran que me habrá dicho pues hizo que me pusiera rojo como tomate.

Minutos más tarde el meserito tomo nuestra orden, se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Seras decir que no iba a ordenar todavía pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Ahora solo debíamos esperar a que nuestra más bien mi cena llegara a la mesa.

Para no hacer la espera tan aburrida empezamos a conversar sobre varios temas como, La vida de Seras en su dimensión, Las idioteces que hacía con mis hermanos, mi vida amorosa (Si saben creo que fue esa noche que me di cuenta que nunca debes contarle a tu novia actual sobre tus exnovias).

Todo transcurrió normal hasta que ella menciono la palabra "Bebes", está bien no la menciono como tal pero eso me dio a entender.

-Jackie he estado pensando en tu sabes formar una familia contigo-Al escuchar esto me atragante con el pan que estaba comiendo.

-Ah Seras bueno eso es algo tu sabes-le respondí con mi cara de idiota

-Que acaso no quieres formar una familia conmigo

-Pues veras ¿Qué me dices de Gunner? Es un idiota ¿no?-trate de cambiar el tema

-Si es un idiota pero oye no intentes cambiarme el tema ahora dime ¿Te gustaría tener niños conmigo

-Tener niños que han hecho los niños `por mí-Saben creo que me pase un poco con este comentario-emm mejor dime ¿Qué piensas de Markus? Es un puto ¿No?-.

-Amor vuelvo a insistir no me cambies el tema pero ahora que lo mencionas si es muy puto-comenzó a reírme como un idiota la escucharla decir esto.

En ese momento el mesero llego con mi orden.

"Me salvo la campana "-pensé-después de esto hice brillar mi cuerno para crear una ilusión porque oigan no creen que sería raro voltear y ver a una yegua succionar el cuello de un semental pero en fin, esta ilusión haría que cuando alguien volteara se topara con la imagen de una feliz pareja tomando sus alimentos claro que si se acercaban demasiado pues la ilusión no tendría el efecto esperado

Le di la señal a Seras quien al verla se acercó a mí y lentamente se acercó a mi cuello, después clavo sus colmillos y comenzó a lamer y succionar la sangre que salía.

Pude notar que no lo hacía como otras veces no esta vez lo hacía con otra intención, movía su lengua de una manera como decirlo a si la movía de una manera apasionada y salvaje. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que por debajo de la mesa alguien comenzaba a despertarse (Si ya saben a quién me refiero).

Al parecer Seras lo sintió, acto seguido paro de succionar mi cuello, se me acerco y me susurro al oído-Hehehe es hora del postre-fue ahí cuando se dirige debajo de la mesa.

"Oh mierda oh mierda niña inocente si claro"-pensé

Después de esto pude sentir como clavaba sus colmillos en la punta de mi miembro para despues sentir como comenzaba a lamerlo salvajemente haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos y expresiones de placer.

Hizo esto por aproximadamente media hora, en ese punto sentí que ya no podía contenerme estaba a punto de explotar. Y para acabarla de chingar de tanta excitación olvide mantener el hechizo y el mesero al parecer observo los gestos que hacía y se acercó a la mesa.

-Señog se encuentra bien, lleva haciendo gestos extraños desde hace varios minutos

Yo no me di cuenta de que él estaba ahí-Oh si ahí viene el clímax-.

-¿Disculpe?

-AH sí que el clima si es por el clima

-Señog le voy a teneg que pedig que se getige

-Qué más quisiera pero no puedo levantarme

-Pego ¿pogque no señog?

-Excelente pregunta pues vera

A estas alturas el mesero ya había perdido la paciencia

-Si a veg puto veo

-No me hable así cabron

-A pego usted a mi si

-si puto si-Yo sabía que debía hacer algo para que no empeoraran las cosas-

-No señog salga del gestaugante ahoga

-No me a traído mi cuenta pendejo

-Se la deje ahí desde hace una hoga pero la mamada esta tan buena que no se ha querido levantag

"A la mierda"-pense-chingue a su madre refinado de mierda

-No usted es puto joven a la vegga

Pague por estar aquí- Debia seguir entreteniendo al mesero, me estaba quedando sin ideas

El mesero había superado su límite-Hay ya a la vegga yo genuncio joven. Senti un gran alivio al ver al mesero retirarse.

-Amor ya puedes salir-Seras salió con varias manchas color rojo y blanco en la cara-límpiate que no quiero hacer renunciar a otro mesero-.

-No tengo con que limpiarme-Me quería dar un tiro solo a mí me pasan cosas como estas.

Me quite mi gabardina para después entregársela-Ten límpiate con esto

-Pero es tu gabardina

-Pero importas más tu cielo ahora límpiate

-No mejor me limpio con el mantel-Esta era una idea arriesgada

-Segura quieres arriesgarte a que golpee a un mesero si nos dice algo

-Si tomare el riesgo

-Bien entonces el mantel es todo tuyo

-Tranquilo Jackie me limpiare con la parte de atrás

Yo seguía algo inseguro con la idea-Te cubriré solo por si acaso

Tal como lo predije un mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa-Señog ¿que está haciendo la chica de los pelos locos?-pregunte

Uy si había algo que más odiaba aparte de Spitfire eran los comentarios sobre el peinado de Seras así que sin dudarlo le solté un golpe en el rostro a aquel mesero-Toma tus pelos locos cabron-.

El encargado vio la escena y furioso se me acerco-no señog muy mal lo voy a magcag para que ya no entre ¿Cuál era su nombge?

Una brillante idea paso por mi cabeza-Oh si mi nombre es Markus Deathook-.

-Perfecto esta anotado ya nunca más volvega a entrar a este gestaugante- Después de esto Seras y yo nos retiramos.

Mas tarde esa noche

Podemos ver a Markus hermano de Sleipnir entrar junto a Celestia al "Elegant Ponye", se dirigieron con el encargado.

-Buenas noches señor encargado tengo una reservación

-Si buenas noches sogo digame su nombge

-Por su puesto mi nombre es Markus Deathook

El mesero vio su lista negra y pudo ver el nombre Markus Deathook en esta-Oh no pego clago que no pogfavor haga el favor de getigarse y no vuelva nunca mas-.

Markus y Celestia quedaron perplejos y confundidos después de aquella escena-¿Pero qué carajos acaba de pasar?

En Ponyville, en mi casa para ser exactos.

Seras y yo estábamos listos para dormir, claro no sin antes aclarar un pequeño detalle

-Vicky

-Si amor

-Acordemos no volver a ir a un restaurante asi

-Me parece una buena idea Jackie

-Excelente ahora dulces sueños preciosa-finalice dándole un apasionado beso

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Vaya cena no lo creen, en fin ¿Les gusto? espero que si. bueno pueden dejarme un review diciendome que les pareció el capitulo o también darme algun consejo, recomendación o algo que quisieran que agreagra al fic, se despide de ustedes Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles un buen dia**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La Canción

Hola Como ¿están Niños? o quien sea que este leyendo esto, pero en fin repasemos el capítulo anterior.

Seras y yo, Cena, Blowjobs, Pelea con el mesero Y Fin

-Wow corte te falto una cosa hermanito-dijo una voz se trataba de mi hermano Markus.

-Oh vaya que sorpresa hermanito dime ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Uy incluso tienes el descaro de preguntar, veras se te olvido mencionar algo importante

-A si ¿qué?

Mi querido hermano me conto todo lo sucedido-Y qué quieres que haga, si no puedes entrar nunca jamás ahí no es mi problema yo solo dije tu nombre para salvarme el culo-.

-Ay maldito cínico, esa era una noche especial

-Tú lo dijiste hermanito era, tiempo pasado

-Uy ahora si te la ganaste-dijo lanzándose hacia mi

Antes de que las cosas empeoraran Seras y Celestia entraron para separarnos.

-Hookie ya tranquilo si no pasa nada, además ni quería ir a cenar ahí

-Ah no

-No cielo yo solo quería pasar tiempo contigo solamente

-Está bien, te salvo la campana Jackal-dijo mientras se retiraba con Celestia

Seras se puso frente a mí y me pregunto-¿Se dio cuenta verdad?

-Si amor se dio cuenta

-Ya veo dime Jackie ¿Qué historia les contaras ahora?

-No lo sé con tanto desmadre lo olvide

-Ya se cuéntales cuando cantaste tu primera canción

-Que no quiero que nadie sepa que yo cante

-Ah sí pues entonces si no la cuentas tú la contare yo a mi manera

-Bueno ya está bien la voy a contar pero solo porque tu me lo pides y porque esa canción fue para ti

-Awww si lo recuerdo muy bien cielo, bueno no te interrumpo más comienza

-Bien y esto empieza así.

Me encontraba en una cantina jugando billar con mi fiel Fénix Hipherion

-Ajajajjaja pavo estúpido metiste la 8 y para acabarla de chingar metiste una mia también-dije burlándome de el

-Oye fue suerte y no me digas pavo si por favor-me respondió

-Bueno ya está bien y ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Alguna novedad?-pregunte

-Pues ya vez perdí más de la mitad de mi dinero en Las Pegasus oh si y tuve bueno tu sabes una "aventura" con Philomena la fénix de Celestia

-Jajajajaj hijo de la chingada se ve que no perdiste el tiempo cabron

-Pus no y tu dime ¿Cómo vas con Seras?

En ese momento recordé algo y ese algo era que mañana cumplía 1 mes con mi hermosa Vicky pero el problema no era ese si no que no le había comprado su regalo-Mierda mierda no puede ser lo olvide carajo solo a mí me pasan estas cosas

**(-Wow Corte corte ósea que se puede decir que olvidaste que cumplías un mes conmigo**

**-Pues se podría decir que si pero oye no me digas que no te gusto tu regalo**

**-No me gusto amor me encanto pero bueno ya sigue con la historia.)**

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mañana cumplo 1 mes con Seras y olvide comprarle algo, ay carajo ¿Qué hare?

-Jajajajja vaya que estas jodido y ahora que harás

Una alocada idea paso por mi cabeza misma que grite a los cuatro vientos-¡YO LE DEDICARE UNA CANCION¡

-Sabes no es mala idea, pero olvidas algo

-¿Qué?

-Pues que nunca has escrito y mucho menos cantado una canción

-Tienes razón pero aun así lo hare

-Y ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

-No tengo ni puta idea, ahora si me disculpas tengo una canción que inventar-dije mientras me retiraba de aquella cantina.

Al salir de ahí me dirigí a mi casa que afortunadamente estaba cerca de ahí porque que flojera me daba caminar lejos.

Entre y pude ver a Seras dormida en el sillón al parecer se quedó esperándome-"A se ve tan hermosa"-pensé mientras la puse sobre mi espalda y la lleve a nuestra habitación. Una vez ahí la puse suavemente sobre la cama

-Buenas noches Vicky-dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente, acto seguido Seras aun dormida sonrió

Después de esto Salí de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina una vez ahí me prepare algo de comer para que fluyeran las ideas.

-Ay bien ahora si a escribir se a dicho-dije sacando varias hojas y un montón de lápices

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas y yo bueno pues era muy cansado eso de escribir una canción había muchas hojas de papel hechas bola a mi alrededor y varios lapices rotos, vi el reloj y vi la hora 2:30 am-Ah ya es tarde pero debo continuar-dije para mis adentros.

Alrededor de 30 minutos después pude ver a Seras bajando las escaleras, rápidamente hice desparecer las hojas y los lápices.

-Vicky ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, ¿Acabas de llegar?

-No si acabara de llegar no crees que seguirías dormida en el sofá

-Buen punto pero aun así ¿porque sigues despierto?

-Yo pues no tenía sueño y decidí bajar y tu ¿Por qué estas despierta?

-Porque no te sentí junto a mí, ahora por favor ven a dormir ya es tarde además de que tengo frio y te necesito para poder abrigarme-dijo mientras soltaba un gran bostezo

Al parecer me contagio el sueño y comencé a bostezar-Ah está bien mi cielo, vamos a dormir

Subimos a nuestra habitación, me metí entre las cobijas, ella hizo lo mismo para luego acostarse sobre mí, acto seguido la abrace para finalmente quedarnos dormidos.

Como todas las mañanas desperté bostezando y estirándome, momentos después me di cuenta que Seras no estaba ahí así que decidí ir a buscarla pero antes de notarlo pude notar que en el suelo de la habitación había un sendero hecho de mis paletas favoritas.

Sin perder tiempo comenze a seguir el sendero obviamente comiéndome aquellas paletas hasta que por fin llegue al final de aquel sendero y me topé con una mesa que estaba repleta de mi comida favorita, Tacos,Hot Cakes, Pizza, Mariscos y pescado(Que esperaban del dios de lo mares), golosinas y varias cosas más.

-Vaya esto debe ser un sueño-Pude sentir unos brazos rodeándome el cuello

-No lo es tontito, es tu regalo

-Wow amor yo no se que decir es maravilloso gracias

-Y eso no es todo-de un cajón saco una caja y me la entrego. Al abrirla pude ver un gorro idéntico al mio, misma forma y mismos colores.

-Ay mi amor muchas gracias-dije besándola-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sí, trate de arreglar tu antiguo gorro pero me fue imposible así que decidí hacerte uno nuevo y dime ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta muchas gracias Vicky

-No hay de que ahora come tu desayuno

Así comencé a devorar todo lo de la mesa obviamente dejando algunas cosas para Seras, su regalo fue maravilloso y todo eso y yo me sentía mal al no tener listo el suyo así que decidí improvisar algo para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en la canción.

-Estuvo delicioso amor, ahora sigue tu regalo pero antes deja voy a ver si no deje alguna paleta tirada-Me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación la cerré con llave después me tele transporte al Spa donde las hermanas Aloe y Lotus me recibieron.

-Hola necesito un tratamiento completo

-Hola Sleipnir-dijeron al Unísono-¿Lo quieres para ti?

-Ah no no es para Seras

-Bien entonces serian 150 bits

Rápidamente les entregue el dinero-Tomen quédense con el cambio, las veo en un rato

-Ah bien

Me tele transporte de vuelta a mi habitación, una vez ahí baje rápidamente con Seras-Al parecer deje algunas paletas, en fin ¿lista para irnos?

-Si Jackie estoy lista

-Bien entonces vámonos

Salimos de la casa y la lleve al spa donde Lotus y Aloe nos recibieron

-Bien Seras aquí es, te ganaste un día en el Spa

-Aww enserio Jackie muchas gracias

-No es nada a pero eso si, todavía te espera otra sorpresa

-Sí y ¿Qué es?

-Tendrás que esperar pero te prometo que será algo maravilloso

-Bien lo esperare con ansias pero ¿Tu que harás en todo este tiempo?

-No te preocupes por eso si mejor disfruta tu regalo-dije retirándome de ahí

-Está bien Jackie te veo más tarde

Me retire de ahí a toda prisa a buscar ayuda, mi primera parada fue en casa de Vynil y Octavia, toque la puerta como un loco hasta que Octavia me abrió

-Oye que no puedes…oh Sleipnir eres tu ¿que se te ofrece? Pasa por favor

Entre y me senté junto a ella en un sofá y comencé a relatarle mi situación.

-Y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda para poder escribir una canción

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero yo no me especializo en escribir canciones, yo solo toco el cello de veras lo siento

-Entiendo no te preocupes y Vinyl ¿esta?

-Me temo que no, fue a Manehattan a dar un concierto

-Bien pues gracias y perdón por hacerte perder tu tiempo

-Descuida ya verás que encontraras la solución.

Me retire de casa de Octavia, emprendí vuelo y me dirigí al castillo de Twilight, iba tan rápido que no pude frenar y me estampe en la ventana de la biblioteca del castillo rompiéndola

-Pero qué?

-Ouch

-Sleipnir ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto Twilight

-No hay tiempo para explicar necesito tu ayuda

-Pero si no me explicas tu problema no sabré como ayudarte

-Ah odio que tengas razón siempre pero bien-comencé a relatarle mi situación a Twilight quien escuchaba atentamente.

-y ¿Cómo podría ayudarte a escribir una canción?

-Tu no pero supongo que tienes algún libro sobre cómo escribir una canción ¿no?

-Déjame ver si tengo alguno-Twilight comenzó a buscar el libro solicitado por toda la biblioteca, casi 30 minutos despues regreso.

-Lo siento mucho Sleipnir pero no tengo ningún libro sobre ese tema

-¿Qué?¿En serio?, ay carajo bueno gracias de todos modos ahora si me disculpas tengo mucha prisa

Salí velozmente del castillo, y comencé a pedirle ayuda a todo el pony que se cruzara en mi camino pero ninguno sabia como ayudarme.

Cansado me dirigi a la banca más cercana, me senté y me puse a pensar como le explicaría a Seras que no había ninguna sorpresa. Solo podía imaginar su rostro de decepción y tristeza.

-Ay Seras espero me puedas perdonar-dije mirando el gorro que me obsequio

Entonces pude sentir que alguien se sento junto a mí se trataba de Sweetie Belle, se me acerco y me pregunto-Hola Sleipnir ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Ahí fue cuando recordé que el talento de Sweetie era cantar-Si si puedes necesito que me ayudes a escribir una canción para Seras

-Sleipnir yo no sé si pueda

-Como que no lo sabes si tu talento es cantar

-Si lo sé pero mira, una canción no sale porque si, tienes que pensar o recordar algo que sea muy importante para ti claro que tiene que venir desde aquí-dijo poniendo su pezuña en mí pecho

-Oh entonces debe salir de mis pulmones

-Jajajaja no tonto debe salir de tu corazón

Instantáneamente comprendí lo que me quería decir y recordé todos los bellos momentos que pase en este mes que pase con Seras desde que la conocí hasta el día de hoy, una nueva sensación recorrió mi cuerpo-Si eso es ya lo tengo, discúlpame Sweetie debo irme hay una canción que debo escribir.

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi casa, una vez ahí escribí la canción y la memorice, me llevo un buen rato aprendérmela pero lo conseguí, note que tenía tiempo de sobra así que decidí hornear un pastel(aunque no lo crean),tome los ingredientes necesarios para hacer uno sabor chocolate el favorito de Seras, los mezcle y lo metí al horno un rato después el horno sonó era señal de que estaba listo.

Lo saque y comenzó a adornarlo con cerezas, chispas de colores y con betún escribí en el centro la frase "Te amo".

Aun me sobraba algo de tiempo así que fui rápidamente a comprarle unas flores y varios pétalos de rosa y velas con las cuales hice un sendero que comenzaba en la puerta y finalizaba en el balcón de la casa donde coloque dos sillas y una pequeña mesa obviamente con el pastel sobre esta.

Me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido lo que significaba que ya era hora de ir por Seras, sin perder tiempo me dirigí hacia el Spa, al entrar pude ver que Seras ya estaba esperándome en la entrada.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te fue?¿Te gusto?

-Si fue muy relajante nunca me había sentido así

-Perfecto, ahora vámonos que tu sorpresa está esperándote

-Me muero por verla-exclamo emocionada

Nos dirigimos a la casa, al entrar ella pudo ver el camino de velas que yo había hecho, lo seguimos y finalmente llegamos al balcón.

Pude ver como sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de felicidad al ver las flores y el pastel que decía "Te Amo", casi por instinto se abalanzo sobre mi tirándome al suelo.

-Ay Jackie amor cielo cariño yo también te amo gracias gracias gracias-dijo con una emoción indescriptible

-Vicky no es nada sabes que por ti yo hago lo que sea por verte feliz-Seras me rodeo por el cuello y me dio un apasionado beso

-Y eso no es todo todavía falta lo mejor

-¿En serio? Y ¿qué es?

La tome por la cintura y comencé a cantarle esta bella canción al oído.

** watch?v=dnDYXZIuWBk&hd=1**

Por ti cariño encogería la noche

Al tamaño de tu cama

Y compraría tus caricias pagando

Con besos mi libertad

Por ti cariño, perdería mi orgullo

En la trastienda de mi alma.

Y saciaría mi venganza bebiendo

Como un loco en tu boca después.

Porque al rozarte siento miedo, amor

De despertar y no oír tu voz

Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana

Abra los ojos y sólo esté yo.

Por ti cariño, robaría una estrella

Y que en tus noches té velara

Y en los caminos, rogaría a mi espada

Que me haga digno de ti.

Quiero perderme en la jauría de tus labios

Tormento es tu boquita de miel

Enjaulé mi alma en tu linda armadura

Forjadas con tu cuerpo y tu piel

Viéndose sumido en tales pensamientos

Don Quijote no acertaba a ver (¿eh?)

Que la destinataria de tanto halago

No era quien creía ver (Noo!)

Era Maritornes la moza asturiana

Tuerta de un ojo y del otro no muy sano

(Y del otro... ¡pff!, como la Leticia Sabater)

Que yendo al encuentro de su amante arriero

Se topó con él.

Cuando finalice la canción pude ver como lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus lindos ojos-

-Jackie yo no sé qué decir fue hermoso, nunca nadie me había dado un detalle así de lindo

-Me alegra saber que te haya gustado-dije abrazándola más fuerte

-Oye pero ¿Qué no decías que no te gustaba cantar?

-Pues sí pero por ti cariño soy capaz de hacer todo

-Awww Gracias Jackie, ahora hay que probar el pastel-dijo mientras tomaba un poco pastel y me lo embarraba en la cara

Jajajajaja me parece excelente-tome un pedazo pastel y se lo embarre en la cara

-Mmmm chocolate mi favorito ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Si yo lo hice

-Pues te quedo delicioso

-De veras? Pues entonces deberías comer más-dije besándola apasionadamente

-Oh Wow me supo mejor que antes

-Jajajajaja que bueno, Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Vicky

-No gracias a ti por ser tan lindo conmigo, espero que volvamos a celebrar así otro mes

-Te aseguro que serán muchos meses más amor

-Eso espero ahora ven acá-finalizo volviéndome a besar

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Estuvo algo meloso no creen pero en fin espero les haya gustado, si es asi dejen review diciéndome que les pareció o pueden dejarme alguna recomendación o algo que les gustaría que agregara mas adelante, sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una Mascota, más bien 2

-Hola ¿ Cómo están? Aquí Sleipnir reportándose, en fin sin más retraso…-Un Megalania y Una Titanoboa entraron y se abalanzaron sobre mí y comenzaron a lamerme la cara

-Ajajajajaja Xibalba, Norberto ¿qué hacen aquí? Deténganse

-Awww Que tiernos se ven-Se trataba de Seras

-Oh Amor les puedes decir que se me quiten de encima?

¡XIBALBA Y NORBERTO SUELTEN A SU PADRE¡-Xibalba y Norberto obedecieron y dejaron de lamer a Sleipnir

-Sabes Vicky creo que contare como estos dos se hicieron parte de la familia

-Me parece excelente amor, bueno no te interrumpo comienza

-Bien y nuestra Historia comienza así

Estaba en mi bella casa, me relajaba pacíficamente en mi acolchonado sillón mientras veía Godzilla en la tele (Si tengo tecnología Problem?) hasta que mi bella novia me llamo

-Jackie puedes venir por favor

-No mejor ven tú-dije con flojera

-No tú

-Tu

-Ay ya Vicky ven acá-Hice brillar mi cuerno y la traje hasta mí

-Que perezoso eres amor

-Si lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo-dije abrazándola y acercándola hacia mí-y ¿de que querías hablar-

(-**Debo de decir que en este capítulo Seras y yo ya llevábamos varios meses juntos)**

**-**Es que pues veras tu y yo llevamos juntos un buen rato

-Si me consta y ha sido maravilloso-respondí sonriendo

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Jackie pero ¿no crees que nos hace falta algo?-me pregunto con su dulce voz

-Mmmm no creo tenemos casa, comida, muebles, etc pues al parecer no amor, tenemos todo lo necesario para vivir

-Ah si pues yo creo que nos falta algo, tú sabes la palabra con b

-¿Berenjenas?

-No, Bebes Jackie nos hacen falta niños-Estas palabras me dejaron petrificado-y dime ¿Qué opinas?

Ammm Seras cielo yo"Ay que le digo para que no se sienta mal"-pense-esque yo

Seras pudo ver la duda y desesperación en mi rostro-Jackie dime ¿No quieres verdad?

-No amor si quiero pero aun no, sabes no creo estar listo para una responsabilidad así de grande-Seras se entristeció al escuchar esto

-Pero Jackie como vas a saber cuándo estés listo, estas cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas

Ella tenía razón, No pude resistir verla así de triste, la abrase fuerte-Shh ya amor está bien te prometo que pronto vas a ver a un mocoso hacer desmadre por toda la casa

-¿En serio?

-Si amor, pero tendrás que esperar ¿sí? debo hacer unas cosas antes

-Está bien

Me levante del sillón y Salí de mi casa-Ay mierda las cosas que digo para que sea feliz sinceramente no estoy listo para eso de cambiar pañales debo buscar una manera de hacer que olvide esa idea almenas por un tiempo pero ¿Qué podrá ser?-dije-Ah si una mascota

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a casa de Fluttershy sabía que si quería conseguir una mascota debía ir con ella. Volé unos minutos hasta que finalmente llegue y toque la puerta cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi hermano Gunner recibiéndome.

¿Gunner?-pregunte sorprendido

-Que pedo Nigga

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues veras es que así es esto

-No me digas que tú y Fluttershy ¿son?

-Si se podría decir que si-dijo Fluttershy apareciendo detrás de Gunner-¿Qué te trae por aquí Sleipnir?

-Ah sí veras necesito que me ayudes a escoger una mascota

-Estas en el lugar indicado, ven sígueme te mostrare algunas-Sin perder tiempo la seguí a ella y a mi hermano

Llegamos a un lugar donde había animales de todo tipo, desde pequeños insectos hasta grandes reptiles. Comenzamos a recorrer aquel lugar mientras Fluttershy me mostraba algunos animales.

-Este es un tucán toco, es muy amigable y cariñoso

-Mmmm no es muy colorido para mi gusto y ruidoso-dije-"Tampoco creo que a ella le guste"

Fluttershy me siguió mostrando a los animales pero ninguno terminaba de convencerme, No fue hasta que llegamos al final del recorrido cuando me quede impactado al ver a un pequeño lagarto descansando sobre un tronco

-Oh Dios Mío no esto no puede ser-dije sorprendido

¿Qué sucede Hermano?-pregunto Gunner

-Si ¿Qué sucede Sleipnir?

Con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro tome con delicadeza a aquel lagarto quien emitió un gruñido amistoso-¿Sabes qué cosa es esta?

-No la verdad nunca pude identificarlo, pero aun así decidí criarlo sabes apenas es un bebe no tiene más de 1 semana de nacido

-Fluttershy esto que ves aquí es un verdadero fósil viviente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto querida amiga es un Megalania, un reptil que vivió en el periodo Pleistoceno

-¿En…enserio?

-Si wow para un fanático de cosas como estas es maravilloso-(**OH SI ME ADORO LA CRIPTOZOOLOGIA Y LAS COSAS PREHISTORICAS)**

Aquel reptil comenzó a jugar sobre mí, me mordía, me lamia la cara y cosas asi. Una Serpiente color negro se acercó y entro en mi mochila sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta

-Jajajaja veo que le caes bien hermanito

-Si ya me di cuenta-dije al ver al Megalania subirse a mi cabeza-Fluttershy creo que ya encontré a la mascota indicada

-Me parece excelente Sleipnir, ahora solo cuídalo mucho si, recuerda que apenas es un bebe y necesita muchos cuidados, dale papilla de lo que sea que coman los megalania y nada de comidas solidas hasta que sus diente crezcan de acuerdo?-me explico

-Entendido, ahora si me disculpan debo marcharme, Seras me espera en casa-Dije emprendiendo vuelo

Minutos después llegue a mi casa, Seras me recibió con un abrazo-Jackie regresaste-dijo tiernamente

-Si amor ¿Me tarde?

-Algo pero no importa ¿Oye que es eso que traes en la cabeza-pregunto sorprendida

-Oh si te presento al nuevo miembro de la familia-dije bajando al Megalania de mi cabeza

-Awww es muy bonito y ¿Qué es?

-Es un Megalania, un reptil prehistórico que de algún modo sobrevivió hasta nuestros días

Wow es impresionante

-Si pero apenas es un pequeño bebe

-y ¿Cómo le pondremos?

-Mmm no se

-Ya se su nombre será Xibalba

-Buen nombre me gusta entonces pequeño tu nombre es Xibalba-en ese momento sentí algo moviéndose dentro de mi mochila. Rápidamente me la quite y la coloque en la mesa, acto seguido una serpiente color negro salio de mi mochila

-¿Qué mierdas? Tu de don….-no pude terminar, quede sorprendido al reconocer que tipo de serpiente era-OH POR GAIA ESTE ES AY NO PUEDE SER

¿Ahora qué sucede cariño?-dijo Seras tomando a la serpiente

-Es que esta no es cualquier serpiente, se trata de una Titanoboa y al parecer tiene pocos dias de nacida-

-¿Titano qué?-dijo poniendo la serpiente en el piso

-Jajaja Titanoboa una serpiente prehistórica

-Oh ya veo y ¿Qué harás con ella?

-La conservare y se llamara-la Titanoboa tenía un ojo viendo para arriba y el otro viendo para abajo algo así como derpy además de que chocaba con todo-Si se llamara Norberto

-¿Norberto?

-Si es un idiota

-Jajajaja entonces Norberto será

Seras y yo nos la pasamos jugando y admirando a los dos nuevos miembros de la familia hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de dormir

Pusimos a Xibalba en una caja de Zapatos con una pequeña manta adentro, Norberto se durmió enrollado en la lámpara de la habitación.

-Ah ya se durmieron nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo-dije abrazando a Seras-Solo para estar seguros ¿Aun quieres tener bebes?

-Si aún quiero bebes y no no me harás cambiar de idea con otra mascota

-Oh bueno valía la pena intentarlo-dije quedándome dormido

**Vaya mascotas las que tengo verdad, en fin si les gusto el capitulo dejen review diciendo que les pareció, también pueden darme algun consejo,sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver mas adelante, se despide de ustedes Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bienvenido a Hellsing

-Hola Hoy nos iremos directo a los chingadazos asi que sin más comencemos.

Regresaba a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo, entre, subí las escaleras y vi a Seras sentada en la cama pude ver tristeza en su rostro.

Me le acerque y la abrace-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte

-Oh Jackie regresaste, no es nada importante

-Claro que lo es, todo lo que te suceda es importante para mí

-Gracias Jackie-dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo-¿recuerdas todo lo que te conté sobre Alucard, Integra y Bernadotte?

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, ¿los extrañas verdad?

-Si los extraño, yo no sé qué piensen porque yo desaparecí de repente, me gustaría ir a ver cómo están las cosas por allá

-Pues no se diga más, mañana mismo iremos visitarlos

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Olvidas que soy un Dios, solo creare un portal y listo estaremos con tus amigos

-Enserio ay gracias gracias gracias-dijo dándome varios besos en el rostro-Ya quiero verlos otra vez pero sobretodo ya quiero que te conozcan

-Yo también quiero conocerlos, pero amor sabes estoy algo cansado, eso de ser caza recompensas te deja exhausto-dije bostezando

-Está bien Jackie vamos a dormir-dijo abrazándome y quedándose dormida

Desperté bueno más bien me despertaron-Jackie amor cielo cariño despierta-me dijo Seras sacudiéndome

-A ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya amaneció dormilón, que esperas vámonos ya

-Jajajaja tranquila-dije dándole un beso-tenemos cosas que hacer antes de irnos

-Ay no ¿Qué cosas

-Pues llevar a Xibalba y a Norberto a con Fluttershy para que los cuiden en nuestra ausencia

-Y qué esperas vamos ya-Seras tomo a Xibalba y Norberto y me jalo del brazo hacia la salida

Momentos después llegamos a casa de Fluttershy quien amablemente nos recibió-Buenos días ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Seras le explico a Fluttershy de manera rápida la razón por la que estábamos ahí-Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber

-Oh si descuiden estarán sanos y salvos cuando regresen Buen viaje

Seras aun emocionada me llevo rápidamente a Sugar Cube Corner donde desayunamos un café y unos cupcakes, después regresamos a casa donde empacamos las cosas que llevaríamos ya que estaríamos ahí algunos días.

-Listo ya hicimos todo lo que había que hacer ¿Nos vamos?-dijo con una sonrisa

Jajajajja está bien amor no te hare esperar más-Hice brillar mi cuerno y abrí un portal, sin perder tiempo Seras me jalo del brazo y entramos al portal

Despues de cruzar pude notar que había cambiado ahora era un humano, aun llevaba mi gorro y mi gabardina, mi piel ya no era blanca ahora era del color de la de un humano, dirigí mi vista hacia Seras y quede perplejo al verla, sus ojos ahora eran rojos, su piel era más pálida y llevaba puesto un uniforme color rojo sangre-Wooow Vicky te ves hermosa

-Awww gracias y tú te ves muy apuesto-dijo tomándome por el cuello y dándome un beso-bien ¿Entramos?-dijo señalando una enorme Mansión

-Segura que no debemos tocar antes-sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al ver aquella mansión

-No recuerda que yo vivo más bien vivía aquí-dijo abriendo la puerta principal

-Si tú lo dices-respondí aun con mis dudas

Entramos y comenzamos a recorrer aquella lúgubre mansión, no fue hasta cierto punto que comenzamos a sentirnos observados por alguien.

-¿Sientes eso?-pregunte

-Si descuida debe ser el

En ese momento una bruma negra comenzó a rodearnos-Ay Dioj Meo esto es el diablo-dije algo asustado, se comenzó a escuchar una risa lobuna y sarcástica de aquella bruma

-Maestro por favor-dijo Seras

La bruma se disipo revelando la figura de un hombre alto que vestía un sombrero rojo y una gabardina del mismo color, unos guantes color blanco con un pentagrama dibujado en ellos-Vaya vaya Seras Victoria al fin te dignaste a regresar y veo que estas acompañada-dijo sacando 2 enormes pistolas apuntándolas hacia mi

-Maestro no haga eso

-Bah claro que no, no se quien sea y odio a la gente sin modales

-Sin modales, oye discúlpame barón rojo pero ni siquiera me diste tiempo de presentarme adecuadamente-dije de manera arrogante, al parecer este comentario causo algo de molestia en aquel individuo

-Insolente ahora muere-Apretó el gatillo y disparo hacia mi

No será tan fácil "barón rojo"-dije haciendo aparecer un barrera de agua frente a mí, misma que bloqueo la trayectoria de las balas-para asesinar a un Dios necesitaras más que eso

-¿Un Dios?

-Si ahora si me permites, mi nombre es Jackal "Poseidón" Sleipnir Amo y Señor de todos los Mares

-Hmm conque tu eres Poseidón interesante, bien mi nombre es Alucard, en cierta forma es un honor para mí conocer a un Dios

-Sonara raro pero eres el primero que dice eso, es un gusto conocer al Maestro de Vicky sabes ella me ha hablado mucho de ti

-Vicky? He nunca se me ocurrió llamarla así-Bien síganme a Integra le dará gusto verte otra ves Seras

Seguimos a Alucard hasta una puerta al abrirla vimos una gran oficina, pude ver a una mujer que vestía un traje gris fumando un cigarrillo, al vernos nos hizo una señal para que entráramos, una vez ahí se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros.

"Supongo que ella es integra"-pense

"Estas en lo correcto"-dijo una voz en mi cabeza, era la voz de Alucard

-"Hmmm veo que no solo yo puedo comunicarme mentalmente"

-"Eso parece Poseidon eso parece"

Integra se acercó a Seras-Victoria regresaste dime ¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿Quién es el?-dijo señalándome

Seras un poco temerosa le respondió-Sabe es algo complicado y difícil de explicar y bueno él es pues él es mi Novio

-"Hmm la chica policía es tu novia"-dijo Alucard mentalmente

"Si efectivamente"

-"Dime Poseidón cuanto tardaste en hacerla caer en tus redes"

-"Dos días y medio"

"Hehehe vaya, el idiota de Bernadotte lo intento por meses y solo consiguió que lo besara"

-"Jajajajja yo conseguí más que eso"

-"Enserio tú y ella ya"

-"Oh si claro que si"

Repentinamente escuchamos otra voz en nuestra mente-"Puedo escucharlos ¿ lo sabían?- se trataba de Seras que se escuchaba enojada, al voltear pude ver cómo me lanzaba una mirada asesina

"Uy vaya que estoy jodido"-dije para mis adentros

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Integra

-No nada-respondio Seras

Integra se me acerco y se presentó- Mucho Gusto mi nombre es-Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir

-¿Poseidón? Debe ser un apodo tuyo

-Me temo que no es ningún apodo señorita Integra, yo soy el auténtico Poseidón amo y Señor de todos los mares

-Interesante, es un honor para mí conocer a un Dios en persona

Después pudimos escuchar una voz acercarse-¡Es cierto eso Seras regreso¡-se trataba de Bernadotte o bueno más bien de su sombra.

-Oh Hola Pip ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo muy bien al verte de nuevo

-Así que tú debes ser Bernadotte, Vicky me conto mucho sobre ti

-¿Enserio y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Jackal "Poseidón" Sleipnir aquel que te traerá de nuevo a la vida

¿Espera Que?-sin más Chasquee mis dedos, aquella sombra se convirtió en la figura de un hombre que llevaba un sombrero de cazador australiano, una gabardina café, un parche en el ojo y una trenza era Pip Bernadotte.

Al hacer esto la piel pálida de Seras recobro su tono aduraznado, sus ojos se volvieron azules y finalmente su uniforme cambio de color rojo a color Azul Turquesa, el logo de Hellsing fue remplazado por el de un Tridente-¿Pero qué?-pregunto Seras

Alucard se acercó curioso al ver esto-Hmm ya veo, Bernadotte al momento de "Revivir" dejo de ser parte de ti, y por lo visto bebiste la sangre de Poseidón no ¿es así?

-Emm pues si bebi su sangre

-Esa es la razón de tu cambio, al beber la sangre de Poseidón en cierto modo él se hizo parte de ti

-Oh ya veo pero porque no sucedieron estos cambio desde antes

-Eso no lo se

Bernadotte interrumpio-haber explíquenme tu bebiste la sangre de este tipo que no es nada más ni nada menos que el verdadero Poseidón- Seras asintió- y por eso ahora te ves asi?

-Pues si

-Pues por mí no hay problema, ahora ven aca-Bernadotte la tomo por la cintura con intención de Besarla, al ver esto no me quede de brazos cruzados y antes de que pudiera hacer algo le solté un potente puñetazo a la cara.

-¡OUCH¡ oye que carajos te pasa?-dijo Bernadotte en el suelo

-Nadie trata de besar a mi novia excepto yo

-¿Tu Novia? Es eso cierto Seras

-Si Pip él es mi novio-dijo Seras abrazándome

-¿Pero creí que tú y yo?

-Pip no empieces sí, yo ya tome mi decisión que es estar junto a Sleipnir si

-Bien te entiendo, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a hacer unas cosas

Integra con su típica frialdad nos dijo-Es un poco tarde creo que deberían ir a dormir, Victoria lleva a Poseidón a tu habitación -dicho esto Alucard desapareció y yo seguí a Seras hasta su habitación, una vez dentro me regaño por lo que hice

-Jackie no debiste golpearlo

-Lo siento es que yo no iba a dejar que besara a mi Vicky-La tome por la cintura y le di un apasionado beso

-Está bien te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿De acuerdo?

-Tranquila no volverá a suceder

-Bueno es espero, ahora ven y abrázame que las noches aquí son frías-dijo metiéndose entre las cobijas de su cama

-Jajajaja ok cariño ahí voy-Me acosté y después la abrace-dulces sueños-dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Hasta mañana Jackie

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**Esto solo es el comienzo de las aventuras de Sleipnir en la mansión Hellsing, ahora lo principal ¿Les gusto? si es así haganmelo saber en un review, tambien pueden darme algun consejo,recomendación o algo que les gustaría ver mas adelante, sin mas que decir me despido deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
